The present invention relates to a milling cutter with indexable cutting inserts, called a milling cutter "for pocketing", as well as the cutting inserts intended to be used with this milling cutter. More particularly, this type of milling cutter called "for pocketing" allows, in addition to the usual slotting and contouring, the penetration into the material to be machined by the combination of axial displacement of the cutter and of the movement of the piece along at least one of the axes of the table.